


JOY · Ragoney

by Agoise



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: M/M, OT2017, Oneshot, soft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agoise/pseuds/Agoise
Summary: One shot muy soft de los pencos tras la salida de Ago de la academia.





	JOY · Ragoney

Agoney sonrió lentamente al escuchar sus voces entrelazarse en el estribillo, contagiando la sonrisa a Raoul, que intentó reprimirla mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando nos dieron la canción? -preguntó Ago.

Raoul asintió, sin ocultar ya su sonrisa, mientras su versión de Manos Vacías sonaba de fondo a un volumen mínimo.

-Menuda decepción nos llevamos al escucharla la primera vez, ¿eh? -dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama, dejando el móvil desde el que se reproducía la canción en la mesilla.

-La primera, y la segunda y unas cuantas más -la carcajada de Agoney inundó la habitación-. Pero mira, ahora es una de mis favoritas.

-Eso seguro que no tiene nada que ver conmigo -le pinchó Raoul.

-Para nada -Agoney gesticuló enérgicamente, negando con la cabeza, para después sentarse a su lado.- Me gusta por el final -añadió en tono juguetón, dejando caer su espalda sobre el colchón.

-Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y cómo acaba? -Él también se tumbó, hombro con hombro junto al canario. Sus rostros se encontraban volteados completamente, sus mejillas apoyadas en el colchón mientras se sostenían la mirada.- Tal vez puedas refrescarme la memoria -inquirió alzando una de sus cejas.

Raoul pudo anticipar la sonrisa de Agoney en sus ojos antes de apreciar cómo se arqueaban sus labios. Ese era uno de los detalles del chico que le había cautivado desde el momento en que le conoció, esa facilidad para transmitir cualquier emoción con la mirada antes de hacer cualquier otro gesto que la acompañara.

-No me acostumbro... -susurró Agoney por encima de la canción, que llegaba a su fin, ladeando su cuerpo hacia el rubio y extendiendo la mano libre para acariciar su mejilla.

-Pero juego por placer -murmuró Raoul, sin poder apartar la mirada, ladeando también su cuerpo hacia el moreno.

-Y es el juego el que... -cantaron los dos al unísono- me da la vida.

Ambos recortaron la distancia que separaba sus labios. Ago bajó su mano a la espalda del rubio, atrayéndole hacia sí en un torpe abrazo que el catalán le devolvió. Tenía muchas cosas que afrontar ahora que acababa de salir de la academia, pero se sentía capaz de superarlas todas con Raoul a su lado. La noche anterior había disipado muchas de las dudas y miedos que le habían asaltado desde su expulsión en diciembre. Le parecía increíble que él y Nerea se hubieran recorrido media España para estar con él en caso de que le expulsaran; pero ahí habían estado, recibiéndole con los brazos abiertos. Y todo parecía más sencillo en el refugio de sus brazos, como en aquel momento.

El primer beso, corto, fue seguido de otro, y cuando estaban a punto de unir sus labios por tercera vez, alguien llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Raoul.

Agoney se incorporó rápidamente, mientras que Raoul lo hizo más lentamente, intentando en vano controlar el color de sus acaloradas mejillas. Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

-¿Sí?

-Soy yo, tete. Solo quiero...

Raoul pensó que fuera la conversación que fuera, sería mucho más incómoda con la puerta cerrada entre ellos, así que interrumpió a su hermano a la vez que se ponía en pie.

-Abre.

Raoul avanzó un par de pasos hacia la puerta, y vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo Agoney se levantaba detrás de él, repentinamente nervioso.

Qué tonto, pensó Raoul con cariño. Acababan de cenar con su familia unos minutos atrás y había salido mejor de lo que Raoul se había imaginado. Todos habían estado un poco nerviosos al principio, sobre todo él, pero enseguida se había generado un ambiente relajado, con una conversación distendida sobre las actuaciones, los compañeros y las anécdotas en el concurso. Ago no tenía que preocuparse por la familia Vázquez, y esperaba que se diera cuenta durante aquellos días.

Álvaro, su hermano, asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

-Que me voy a dormir ya -observó con expresión totalmente neutral el rostro sonrojado de su hermano y la expresión ligeramente avergonzada de Agoney.- Que paséis buen día mañana si no nos vemos, que yo madrugo.

-Gracias, tete. Aunque no creo que mañana podamos hacer gran cosa, Ago tiene la agenda apretada.

-Por la mañana tengo que ir a un par de sitios, y por la tarde entro a la academia otro rato -recordó Agoney.

-Seguro que puedes llevarle a algún lugar chulo a comer o a cenar -rebatió Álvaro, que después se dirigió a Ago, señalando a su hermano pequeño.- Es un buen guía gastronómico, así que disfrútalo, que seguro que quieres comer algo que se salga de la dieta de la academia.

-¿Sí? -el moreno miró a Raoul, quien se encogió de hombros. Aún les quedaban muchas cosas por descubrir el uno del otro, y Ago se sentía impaciente por averiguarlas.- Ahora que lo sé le obligaré a llevarme a los mejores sitios de Barcelona, gracias -rio.

Álvaro sonrió, apoyando su cabeza en el marco de la puerta.

-Bueno, me voy ya. Que sepas que me alegro de haberte conocido por fin, Ago -hizo el amago de irse, cerrando la puerta antes de que ninguno de los dos cantantes pudiera decir nada más, pero al instante su cabeza volvió a asomarse por el quicio de la puerta.- Buenas noches, y no os durmáis muy tarde -Álvaro no se pudo contener y les guiñó un ojo antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

Raoul suspiró, siendo consciente de que sus mejillas se habían vuelto a incendiar, y se giró hacia Agoney. Este no pudo evitar sonreír al verle, pero enseguida recuperó una expresión serena.

-Puedo dormir en el cuarto de invitados si lo prefieres, si a tu familia no le hace gracia que duerma aquí.

-¿Tú qué quieres?

-¿Lo preguntas en serio? -Agoney alzó una ceja con incredulidad.

Raoul se encogió de hombros, no pensaba reconocer en voz alta sus inseguridades en relación al isleño.

-Yo que sé, a lo mejor estás aquí por compromiso y preferirías estar en un hotel y...

-¿De verdad crees que yo haría algo por compromiso? ¿O es que no me conoces, muchacho? -le cortó Agoney de manera un poco brusca. Se pasó la mano por el cabello repetidas veces, relajando el tono para seguir hablando.- Yo quiero dormir contigo, pero si vas a estar incómodo con tu familia por mi culpa...

Raoul sacudió la cabeza.

-Ellos saben que te quiero, que nos queremos -añadió con timidez, lo que derritió el corazón de Ago un poco-. Les conté casi todo cuando salí, y, si no, lo hubieran descubierto a los dos minutos de verme viendo el Canal 24h -ambos soltaron una pequeña carcajada.- De hecho fue mi hermano el que vino a enseñarme un vídeo en el que estabas solo en la clase de los Javis escuchando Manos Vacías el día después de mi salida, y otro en el que hablabas con Nerea de que querías hablar conmigo, y ahí confesé. Necesitaba contárselo a alguien si iba a mantenerlo en secreto para el resto del mundo, necesitaba que alguien más lo supiera para no creer que todo había sido un sueño.

-Dios, qué vergüenza... -esta vez era Ago el que estaba sonrojado y avergonzado.- ¿Tanto se me notaba que tuviste que confesar? -preguntó sentándose de nuevo en el colchón.

Raoul se sentó a su lado, divertido.

-Menos mal que Amaia y Alfred estuvieron cuidándote y te ayudaron a superarme.

-Qué tonto.

Agoney le dio un puñetazo de broma en el brazo, y Raoul se llevó la mano al lugar afectado con gesto dramático.

-Auch, a ver si te voy a mandar a dormir al felpudo.

Agoney puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza.

-¡Dramática! -exclamó divertido, aunque enseguida recuperó la seriedad.-¿Entonces a tus padres les parece bien?

-Estás aquí, ¿no?

-Eso es verdad.

-Y la cena ha ido bien, ¿no?

-Sí, yo estuve a gusto. Tu familia es genial.

-No sabes lo contento que estoy -Raoul se lanzó a abrazarle.

Agoney cerró los ojos y hundió la cara en su cuello, respirando hondo, anclando sus manos en la cintura del rubio. Acabaron medio tumbados, como antes de que Álvaro les interrumpiera. Ninguno de los dos se movió en lo que parecieron minutos, hasta que Raoul acarició con su nariz la cabeza de Ago y dejó un tierno beso sobre su cabello.

-Venga, hay que ponerse el pijama y acostarse, que anoche no dormiste nada y aún te queda una semana dura. Tienes que dar todo en la gala de Eurovisión.

El canario refunfuñó, pero finalmente se incorporó.

-No creo que llegue a ninguna parte con la canción de Eurovisión. La letra está bien, y me encanta terminar el programa cantando con Miriam, como lo empecé, pero la canción no está compuesta para mi voz -Agoney desvió la mirada.- No quiero ser desconsiderado, pero realmente me gustaría haber sido expulsado como los demás y no tener que estar entrando y saliendo toda la semana, al menos no para esto.

-Ya sé que no es lo ideal, pero es lo que hay. Piensa que es solo una semana, luego serás libre.

Ambos se pusieron en pie, uno dirigiéndose a su armario y el otro a su maleta.

-Aún queda la gala final, seguro que tendremos que ir para cantar Camina o algo -le rebatió Agoney, mientras abría la maleta y se disponía a buscar su pijama y su bolsa de aseo.

-¿Eso significa que vamos a dormir juntos dos semanas en lugar de una?

-Significa que no voy a poder ir a casa en dos semanas -le corrigió el canario. Después se giró para mirar al rubio, claudicando-. Aunque pasar dos semanas juntos me parece suficiente compensación.

Se sonrieron tontamente y apartaron la mirada a la vez, cuando se dieron cuenta de lo encoñados que debían de parecer. Menos mal que allí no había cámaras.

-Podrías venirte unos días a Adeje cuando lleve un tiempo allí -Agoney intentó aparentar que era una idea como cualquier otra, aunque por dentro deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que aquello se hiciera realidad. Se había imaginado cientos de veces paseando por su ciudad junto a Raoul, sabía perfectamente a donde quería llevarle, los rincones que quería enseñarle, y tenía varios planes en mente para hacer la visita del catalán insuperable.

-Claro, cuando me invites.

Ago tuvo que contenerse para no saltar y dar grititos de felicidad. Se puso en pie, con el pijama y el neceser en la mano, pero este último se le escurrió al suelo cuando toda su atención se centró en Raoul con el torso desnudo, a punto de ponerse la camiseta del pijama. Este se giró al escuchar el golpe, mirándole con una ceja arqueada.

-Ten cuidado, no se te vaya a caer también la baba.

El canario no pudo evitar reírse. En otro tiempo tal vez se hubiera sentido incómodo, pero incluso después de un mes sin verlo sentía que todo fluía entre ellos con una facilidad que aún le descolocaba.

-Imposible, ya me quedé sin baba ayer en mi actuación.

Raoul sacudió la cabeza, divertido, mientras se terminaba de poner la camiseta del pijama.

-La verdad es que no fuiste el único -admitió.- Pero tampoco te voy a decir que estuviste increíble y que es injusto que estés aquí ahora, a ver si te lo vas a empezar a creer.

Agoney sacudió la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior, conteniéndose para no volver a lanzarse a sus brazos.

-Dios, no sabes cuánto te eché de menos -musitó, esbozando la sonrisa más dulce en mucho tiempo antes de meterse al baño.

Raoul terminó de cambiarse con la sonrisa más tonta del mundo pintada en su cara.

Minutos más tarde era Agoney, ya bajo las sábanas, quien esperaba a que Raoul saliera del baño. Este, en lugar de rodear la cama hasta su lado, se dejó caer sobre el moreno, sorprendiéndolo. Le aplastó sin ningún cuidado, riendo cuando el otro se quejó, y atacó con sus labios su cuello desprotegido. Apenas acababa de iniciar su ataque cuando el moreno se revolvió, consiguiendo que sus labios se encontraran. Una, dos veces, antes de que Raoul rodara a su lado, sintiéndose tan ligero que realmente pensó que podría flotar.

Se quedó tumbado, bocarriba sobre la colcha. Agoney se giró hacia él, feliz de verle feliz. Feliz de verse feliz junto a él.

-Gracias, rubito, por todo -susurró.

Raoul giró su rostro para mirarle, empezaba a sentir flojera en los mofletes después de llevar todo el día con una sonrisa constante.

-Gracias a ti, Ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os haya gustado este one shot (es el primer fanfic que he escrito en mi vida).  
> Subiré alguno más si se me ocurren, y si tenéis alguna sugerencia de algún momento ragoney / amigas que queráis que escriba dejadlo en los comentarios, pls.  
> También está en Wattpad, por si alguien prefiere leerlo allí.


End file.
